Fever
by Serendicity
Summary: Haseo and Silabus have been meeting offline for quite some time now. After a day out in the city, what happens when one of them discovers their true feelings? Is Silabus’ compassionate personality finally rubbing off on Haseo? HaseoxSilabus


A/N: Well this is the first time in a LONG time I've really written ANYTHING because of school and cosplay craziness… But after playing .hack//G.U. I have developed a rather strong attachment to Haseo and Silabus XD I started this fanfic back in the winter (which is why the setting is in the winter in this fanfic) and I just finished it today. I am very pleased with the outcome and I hope you will be too. This pairing doesn't get enough love, so here is my contribution. Oh by the way, most (er… 99.8) of this takes place outside of The World, because I thought it would be more natural and passionate that way. I didn't really like the idea of them cybering oO I also hope this is appropriate for because it gets rather... risque in some parts XD; But anyway, that's enough of me talking. Let's get on with it. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm logging off for today, I'll see you tomorrow," said the silver-haired adept rogue.

"Bye Haseo," Silabus replied from a short distance, waving and smiling sincerely.

The brunette watched Haseo leave and logged off shortly after.

XXX

Haseo stood by a bench at a nearby park, looking across the busy streets of Tokyo with his mouth and nose protected by the collar on his jacket from the frigid air. It was a particularly cold day and he normally wouldn't be out on such an afternoon, but he was waiting for someone. Lately Haseo had found himself spending a little less time online than usual, but he never really questioned the sudden change of his lifestyle. He turned his head to see someone walking his way.

"Hey Haseo! Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to do a few things before I left."

"It's okay Silabus. I left kinda early actually," he replied.

The brunette smiled and adjusted his scarf slightly. "We'd better get going, I'm sure you don't want to stay out in the cold too long," Silabus said.

Haseo chuckled lightly. "Right. Let's go."

XXX

Over lunch they chatted about topics ranging from school to "The World," almost completely the same things they talked about online these days. Nonetheless, they ended up carrying on a single conversation for almost an hour and nearly lost track of time. Silabus laughed about how a deep conversation could make people lose track of anything on their minds. Before leaving each of them bought a coffee to go and made their way back to the city.

"Haseo, I didn't know you liked coffee," Silabus said. "It's a bit strange for someone your age to be drinking it."

Haseo shrugged. "I guess it just grew on me somehow."

"I really don't like it all that much, but it keeps me awake when I need to cram for school. I think I drink it by habit now," he added, laughing afterwards.

Haseo smiled. That's right, he _smiled_. This was another change for Haseo. He rarely smiled in "The World," much less in real life. But being around Silabus made him seem like a different person. Or rather, the _real _Haseo that's usually concealed by that "tough guy" attitude. Silabus possessed the special ability to see through Haseo's rough exterior and help him lower his barriers. In all honesty, Silabus actually made Haseo feel _happy, _and it felt nice.

"Haseo, is everything alright?" Silabus questioned, glancing at his face.

Haseo blushed deeply. "Oh, u-uh yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about some things…"

"Oh, okay…" Silabus responded. A pause of silence took place. Haseo spotted their next destination, the theater.

"Hey, there it is," the silver-haired one pointed out. They walked a bit further down the sidewalk and proceeded to cross traffic through the bustling of people and vehicles. They were going to see a movie that Haseo had picked out, though Silabus wasn't too anticipated about the film he didn't mind seeing it, especially if Haseo was with him. Besides, the both of them needed to get out and do more things outside of the game. After purchasing their tickets, they proceeded through the glass entrance doors.

XXX

The movie was already halfway over and Haseo found that he hadn't really paid all that much attention to the screen. Every once in a while he would steal a glance at Silabus through the corner of his eye and then look away with a strange feeling in his stomach. He was confused by all these sudden changes in his behavior. He knew that their friendship had become stronger by their more frequent meetings outside of the game, but should a close friendship feel this strange? Haseo never really had a close friend in real life that he went places with, so maybe he didn't know what a good friendship felt like.

'_Why am I acting like this… He's just a friend, why does he make me feel so…'_ Haseo paused in the middle of his thoughts. The more he dwelled on the situation, the more he could easily see that he might be _attracted_ to Silabus… Why else would he be stealing glances and looking away quickly in embarrassment? There was something special about Silabus that kept him coming back. They'd been seeing each other offline for almost three months now and it made Haseo wonder if Silabus may have possibly developed deeper feelings for him as well. If this were Haseo from back then he would have totally pushed these ideas away and brood about himself like always.

He was torn. Now what? Now that he had this idea of being romantically interested in Silabus he wouldn't be able to just let it go. He didn't want to sacrifice a good friendship if Silabus didn't feel the same way… This was the first time he'd really had a slight trace of romantic feelings for _anyone_, so maybe he should just take it slow. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the screen and tried to forget about it at least until later.

Just then, he felt something touch his hand, looking down to realize that that "something" was Silabus' hand. Their eyes met and Silabus quickly withdrew his hand, blushing in embarrassment. "Uh, s-sorry… It's a nervous habit…" Silabus placed his hands in his lap, his face still a little red. Haseo bit his lower lip as a strange heat swirled in the pit of his stomach. If things like this were going to keep happening, then there's no way Haseo would be able to last. He also just realized how cute Silabus looked when he blushed… He couldn't keep gawking at Silabus all the time now. _'Argh, stop it!'_ Haseo slumped back into his seat with anguish and tried his best to endure the last minutes of the movie without doing anything stupid.

XXX

The two of them exited the theater in silence as they were once again exposed to the chilling air. The sun was now on its way down and there were only a couple hours of daylight left. They continued walking with no particular destination, neither one of them speaking a word yet. After a few minutes of silence, Silabus spoke up.

"Hey Haseo, are you doing anything else tonight?" he asked.

Haseo still didn't look him in the eyes. "Not really. Why?"

"Would you like to come with me to my apartment? It would give us some time to talk more," he said, looking at Haseo's face to get his attention.

Haseo finally looked at Silabus and blushed right afterwards, but staying on track. "Um, sure," he replied.

"Your parents won't mind or anything? I don't want to get you in trouble…"

"Nah, it's fine. They won't be home tonight anyway," Haseo said.

"Oh…"

The both of them were fairly quiet once again on their way there; puffs of air being the only thing to come forth from their mouths.

XXX

As they entered through the door to Silabus' apartment, Haseo immediately noticed how flawless the place looked. "It smells nice…" he commented.

Silabus laughed gently, "I usually try to keep the place pretty clean." He offered to take Haseo's coat and placed it on the coat rack, then Haseo made his way to the inviting couch in the middle of the room and sat down, still feeling a bit uncomfortable about their earlier situation.

"I can get you some food if you're hungry," Silabus offered.

Haseo shook his head gently. "No thanks, I'm not really that hungry."

Silabus sighed and joined Haseo on the couch. "Haseo, are you sure everything is okay? You've been acting a little strange all day… And I'm sorry about earlier, I just…" he paused for a moment, blushing. "Sometimes I do that when I get scared. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything," he said, laughing nervously.

Haseo didn't respond. He stared at the floor and contemplated the situation. _'Maybe I should just tell him… It was torture just going through today. I don't know how long I'll be able to stand this…' _He chewed on his lip nervously.

"Haseo…?"

Haseo blinked once and looked to Silabus, making direct eye contact. Haseo's gaze made Silabus blush but before he could say anything, Haseo started to speak.

"Silabus… I…I'm not completely sure…" His eyes darted from the side and back to Silabus' eyes. "What… What do you think of 'us?'" he asked.

"What do I think of… us…?" Silabus had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah… Like, at the theater when you accidentally reached for my hand… How did you feel afterwards?"

"Oh…" Silabus averted his eyes from Haseo's and blushed.

Haseo gulped, then reached out and touched Silabus' chin, turning his face to meet his own. "I want to know Silabus, how you feel… about me…"

"Haseo…"

"What are you feeling right now…?" Though Silabus didn't notice that much, Haseo was slowly inching closer to his face. "I…" Haseo was close enough that he could clearly see the golden-brown depths of Silabus' eyes and could taste his breath. Deciding that the only way either of them would find out would be to make his move, he closed the space between them and pressed his lips onto the brunette's. For a moment time seemed to stop, and Haseo felt Silabus responding to the kiss. After a few seconds of a simple lip-lock, they parted.

Silabus had a completely dazed look on his face, as if he had just awoken from a pleasant dream. Haseo's expression was similar, but his eyes held and extra spark of lust from their first kiss… "H-Haseo…" was all Silabus managed to speak. Haseo could tell what Silabus' response from the kiss was by the glaze in his eyes and the blush on his cheeks, but asked anyway out of generosity. "Did you feel anything?"

After Silabus composed himself somewhat, he replied, "It… felt nice… I think… I know that… I love you, Haseo…"

Haseo smiled warmly, a very sincere and rare smile coming from Haseo, and Silabus knew from that smile that it was meant to be. Their lips came together once again and they kissed shyly at first before becoming more confident and growing more heated. With their lips they caressed and tasted each other's mouths and before they knew it, Silabus was laying on his back with Haseo's body on top of him. Silabus had a unique semi-sweet taste to his lips, a taste that Haseo found himself unable to get enough of. After Haseo became aware of their situation he reluctantly broke away from the brunette's lips and looked down at Silabus, his golden-brown eyes clouded over and his soft lips parted slightly, a gentle blush staining his cheeks. The image caused Haseo's stomach to twist in pleasure and was greatly tempted to tear away at the teen's clothes and have his way with him. He fought back the urge and moved close to Silabus' ear, whispering, "Let's go somewhere more comfortable…"

Taking the hint, Silabus gently pushed Haseo off of him, grabbed his hand, and headed swiftly towards his bedroom. On the way Haseo's mind became flooded with thoughts while he watched the other teen's behind and imagined some rather inappropriate things.

They made their way to his door and headed inside…

Just as Silabus stepped foot inside his room he felt Haseo quickly turn him around so they were face to face. Unable to wait for the bed, Haseo pushed Silabus against the wall and began placing heated kisses down the side of his neck. Silabus made a small sound and tilted his head to the side to give his new lover better access. Haseo's hand made its way up the brunette's torso and found the zipper to his form-fitting, dark green shirt and pulled down. His hands eagerly explored the newly exposed warm flesh, sending delightful sensations through both of their bodies.

Haseo pulled the rest of Silabus' shirt down his shoulders, letting the article fall onto the floor around their feet. Haseo pulled back slightly to look at Silabus, who was blushing heavily. The silver-haired boy grinned and leaned in to kiss the brunette passionately, while his hands massaged his shoulders and smoothed down the contours of his chest. Silabus sighed into Haseo's mouth at the sensations his hands gave him, back arching slightly off the wall and into Haseo's body.

Haseo began pulling and nibbling on Silabus' lower lip, purring lowly when the brunette's body made contact with his. He released the older teen's lip and traced his tongue slowly along the soft pink flesh. Silabus parted his lips wider, allowing his lover access to his mouth. Haseo took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the hot, wet depths of Silabus' mouth.

The moment their tongues touched they each moaned audibly. Their tongues engaged in a slow, erotic dance, brushing and circling, igniting a new level of passion between them. Haseo moved his hands to Silabus' lower back and pulled his body against to his own. Silabus clutched at Haseo's hair, groaning when his lover's hips ground down on him. After another minute of kissing, groping, and rubbing they each parted for oxygen, a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

Silabus was shivering slightly with pleasure as Haseo stroked his cheek affectionately. "You're so cute," Haseo said, smirking. The compliment caused Silabus' cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. The silver-haired teen kissed him gently once more before pulling away and leading Silabus to the bed. The brunette stumbled a couple times from the weakness in his legs, causing Haseo to laugh.

Silabus laid himself onto the bed and Haseo mounted him playfully. Sitting up while straddling the brunette's hips, Haseo began to remove his shirt. Honey-brown eyes watched in a trance as Haseo's muscles flexed while he pulled his shirt off. Tossing the shirt carelessly aside, Haseo leaned back down so that their eyes met.

"Are you sure you want to go on with this? We don't have to continue if you don't want…" said Haseo, eyeing Silabus' face carefully. Silabus' eyes searched Haseo's. There wasn't anything in his body or heart that was telling him to stop now. "No Haseo, I want this…" Haseo smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "That's good to hear, because I want this too…" Haseo replied lowly. Silabus couldn't help but laugh at him.

They kissed again, but briefly, since Haseo's lips were headed downwards. He started at his jaw and trailed kisses to the older boy's earlobe, taking the bit of flesh between his lips and sucking gently. Silabus made some noise between a purr or sigh, indicating that he liked what Haseo was doing. Haseo replaced his lips with teeth and pulled gently, before licking his earlobe and tracing a wet trail down Silabus' neck. Haseo stopped at the curve between his neck and shoulder and sucked roughly between his teeth, making Silabus gasp and leaving a purplish-red mark.

Haseo's lips went further down the older boy's chest, and paused when his lips reached the light pink area around Silabus' left nipple. Silabus moaned gently, signalizing that this was one of his sensitive areas. Haseo grinned to himself and decided he would see just how far he could push the brunette…

Haseo began teasing the flesh around his bud with his mouth using a light amount of pressure first. Every once in a while Haseo would brush his lips against the hardening bud, eliciting a delightful sigh from Silabus. He continued with slowly swirling his tongue around the peak before finally closing his lips over the hard bud and sucking gently. At this point Silabus was whimpering and squirming from underneath Haseo, clutching at the bed sheets. But this wasn't enough for Haseo… He still wanted more.

He licked once more before blowing gently, sure that this would drive Silabus crazy… He heard muffled noises and looked up to see that Silabus was covering his mouth to prevent himself from making embarrassing noises. Haseo smiled and reached for the brunette's wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth. Silabus opened his eyes and blushed. "It's okay…" Haseo said reassuringly, brushing some stray hair out of his lover's eyes. Silabus made a barely noticeable nod and watched as Haseo returned to his previous spot…

Haseo continued suckling gently on his nipple while his hand rubbed slowly up and down his side. Silabus bit his lower lip and leaned back into his pillow, leaving his hands on the bed. After making sure the brunette was comfortable, Haseo tried his earlier method again, gently brushing his tongue over the hardened bud and blowing softly over the hard flesh. Silabus' body writhed underneath him and he moaned breathily. "Perfect…" Haseo muttered.

His lips closed over his nipple once again and he massaged the bud with his tongue, smoothing his other hand up his chest to give Silabus' other nipple attention. Haseo pinched, rubbed, nibbled, and licked, driving Silabus absolutely insane. The older teen's body writhed uncontrollably as a wide array of sounds escaped his lips, loud and soft, moans and whimpers. Both of them were getting incredibly aroused just by this one act.

Haseo transferred his mouth to the other nipple to give it the same treatment as he did with the previous one while listening with delight to Silabus' breathing and moaning. The older teen began rubbing his body involuntarily against Haseo's abdomen, causing the silver-haired boy to pause and gasp. He continued his lip and tongue treatment on Silabus' nipple but it was the brunette's silky purring and heated rubbing that was heavily distracting him.

It was then when Haseo noticed the uncomfortable tightness in his pants… His hand moved downwards to see just how hard he was, gasping when his hand made contact with his clothed erection. Silabus had already opened his eyes when he felt Haseo's attentions stop, and when he looked down to Haseo to see the noticeable bulge in his pants, his eyes widened and heat arose to his cheeks. Haseo caught the brunette's stare and blushed as well, as a moment of awkward silence took place.

Silabus slid out from underneath Haseo and sat himself against the headboard, working up the courage to speak to him. "Haseo…" The silver-haired teen sat up with Silabus, groaning as his pants rubbed him uncomfortably. He looked up to meet the older teen's eyes, but Silabus' gaze was focused somewhere else. Silabus nervously lifted a hand and touched Haseo's chest, slowly smoothing his palm down his abdomen and causing Haseo to shiver at his warm touch. His eyes widened as he watched Silabus' hand move lower…

Silabus bit his lower lip as his hand hovered over Haseo's crotch, before gulping dryly and lightly pressing his hand onto his lover's bulge. Haseo made a strange choked noise in response. "I want to repay you for what you gave me…" Silabus said softly, stroking Haseo gently. "Silabus…" Haseo sighed lowly, before crashing his lips down on the brunette's, kissing him feverishly as Silabus delicately touched his clothed arousal. Haseo slipped his tongue into Silabus' mouth and mimicked his strokes, moving his hands down to join Silabus' and unzipping his pants. He sighed at the partial relief and moaned as the contact with his lover's hand became more stimulating. Haseo kissed Silabus slow and erotic, just like he was touching him.

Silabus became bolder and slipped his hand underneath Haseo's underpants, his fingers making direct contact with the hard and heated flesh of his erection. He began feeling him fully with his hand, causing Haseo to clutch onto his shoulders and moan deeply into his mouth. It had a very unique feeling to Silabus, something unfamiliar since he never really explored these sensations with himself. He never had sexual feelings with anyone else before until Haseo, and it was something he found truly fascinating. Haseo had to break away from his lips to breathe. Haseo's hand joined Silabus' again, the contact almost making him lose it. Breathing unevenly, he pulled his briefs down so that his erection was finally free of clothing.

Silabus grabbed his erection lightly, feeling it twitch in his hand. Haseo moaned again. "Silabus, please…" Silabus wasn't exactly sure what Haseo meant by "please," but decided that he probably wanted him to move on. He let go of his erection and lowered his head to Haseo's chest, kissing softly before moving lower to her abdomen. Haseo's heart raced at the closeness of Silabus' face to his erection and purred when he felt Silabus sucking on the skin of his tight stomach. He felt his tongue dart out and graze across his hot flesh, fantasizing the way his mouth would feel somewhere else…

Haseo moaned at the mental image, when suddenly Silabus stopped… He heard him shifting on the bed and looked down to see the brunette kneeling between his legs. Haseo's mouth gaped open. _'He's not going to…' _Silabus was now faced with Haseo's full erection. It was much larger than he thought… Gulping nervously, he gently grabbed the base of Haseo's arousal. He had the strangest urge to see what it tasted like and how it felt in his mouth… Plus he'd read that it gives the recipient an intense amount of pleasure if done right. He wanted to do his best for Haseo.

Haseo watched as Silabus' head ducked lower and grazed the tip of his erection with his tongue. Haseo moved his hands behind him and locked his arms straight to maintain balance. He watched with glazed crimson eyes as Silabus licked gently at the tip of his arousal, causing Haseo to moan in delight. The brunette opened his mouth wider and closed over the swollen tip with his lips, sucking lightly. Haseo moaned again, this time louder, followed by a series of smaller sounds as Silabus' lips stimulated him. His arms gave in and he held himself up by his elbows, clutching at the sheets as Silabus took more of his length. He began making slight up and down movements along Haseo's erection, which were approved by another breathy moan.

Silabus blushed at the noises Haseo was making, but loved the feeling of his tongue against the slick texture of his erection. He also noted that there was a strange salty taste mixing in with his saliva, which he didn't find all that bad. He tried taking in as much as he could without gagging himself and sucked hungrily on it, rubbing the silky insides of his cheeks along Haseo's hardness. Haseo tried his hardest to maintain control and keep his eyes on his lover. It was the downright _sexiest_ image he had ever witnessed. His eyes closed in concentration, the pink blush staining his face, the beads of sweat that rolled down his temples, the way his brown hair stuck to his face… And the way his lips surrounded him… The image in itself was pure ecstasy. Unable to hold back anymore, Haseo splayed himself onto the bed, buried his hand in Silabus' golden-brown hair, and spilled forth sounds of pleasure. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body, his back arching off the bed every time Silabus' mouth went down. "Oh god… Silabus…" Haseo moaned, rolling his head back and pushing his hips up. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last… but this is the best thing he'd _ever_ felt before.

"Yes… yes…" Haseo panted, his hips following the up and down movements of Silabus' mouth. His free hand tightly clutched the bed sheets as he was quickly approaching his climax. Gasping, moaning, and writhing, he managed to choke out, "Silabus… I'm gonna… Ah…! I'm c-coming…" Silabus made no signs of stopping, but instead he quickened his pace. Haseo gritted his teeth together as his muscles constricted and was pushed over the edge…

Haseo cried out hoarsely in pleasure as his body jerked and his seed gushed into Silabus' throat. Silabus quickly came up, coughing on the hot, sticky fluid that he was unable to swallow. He licked off the remaining seed as Haseo came some more, trying to swallow as much as he could. It tasted not too unpleasantly salty, and perhaps a little sweet. Silabus sat up and looked down at Haseo, whose body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and chest was rising and falling rapidly. Silabus smiled to himself. Apparently he had done a nice job…

Haseo opened his eyes halfway to look up affectionately at Silabus. He reached out for the brunette and brought Silabus on top of him. He brought his thumb to the corner of Silabus' mouth and wiped away the white fluid that stuck there from his orgasm. Silabus caught his thumb in his mouth before he could take it away and drew the digit into his mouth, sucking gently. "Mmmm…" Haseo purred, remembering how that felt in his southern region. He felt himself becoming aroused again already, even after just climaxing. He pulled his thumb out of Silabus' mouth and traced his lower lip before placing a hand on each side of his lover's face and pushing his tongue between his lips. Silabus' tongue joined Haseo's as saliva and Haseo's juices mixed between their mouths.

The taste of himself in Silabus' mouth was even more arousing… Haseo moaned softly into his lover's mouth, running his hands through his silky brown hair. He moved his hands down his neck and to his shoulders, grabbing onto them and rolling over so that he was on top. Silabus gasped in the cutest way, making Haseo laugh. "Now it's my turn…" Haseo said lustfully, biting Silabus' chin. He kicked his pants and briefs completely off his legs since he was too caught up in pleasure to do it before and moved his hand towards the brunette's pants, unzipping them and pulling them down with his underwear, allowing Silabus to squirm out of them the rest of the way. All their clothes were now on the floor, leaving the both of them completely naked.

They gazed at each other passionately before kissing once again, this time with no tongue, but with just love and affection. The kissed slowly and softly, unlike everything they just did, for they both felt the undeniable attachment between them. This act of making love had sealed a special bond between Haseo and Silabus, their hearts perfectly in sync with the other.

Silabus wrapped his arms around Haseo's neck and sucked on his lip, urging him to continue. Haseo gladly conceded, kissing him on the cheek and moving a hand down to touch Silabus' arousal. The brunette gasped at Haseo's unexpected action and purred softly when he began gently stroking his length. Haseo's used his free hand to touch Silabus' lips, coaxing them open. Silabus allowed Haseo's fingers entry to his mouth and applied a generous amount of saliva to them before Haseo removed them. "This might feel strange or painful at first, but just trust me and relax," he said. Silabus nodded in response and Haseo took his saliva-coated fingers and pressed them to the older boy's entrance, pushing one finger past the tight ring of muscle and slowly inside.

Haseo watched Silabus cringe and continued kissing and stroking him to soothe the pain away. The silver-haired teen began moving his finger around inside of Silabus gently, before adding another finger. Silabus made some noise of discomfort and Haseo stopped the movement inside of Silabus momentarily until he was ready for him to continue. After a minute of adjusting to the feeling, Silabus allowed Haseo to move his fingers in deeper, groaning as Haseo brushed the digits against his walls. Haseo pushed his fingers further until they could not go any deeper, then he felt something and pushed his fingers against it…

Silabus' eyes shot open and he gasped loudly, arching his back off the bed. Haseo concluded that he must have hit his prostate and pushed it once more, getting the same reaction as before. He smiled and pulled his fingers almost completely out of Silabus, before plunging them back into him. Silabus moaned and clutched onto Haseo's hair as he thrusted his fingers in and out of his entrance. Silabus' toes curled at this new sensation and he continued to cry out in pleasure with each of Haseo's thrusts. Deciding that he wanted to save these sounds for the last part of their session, Haseo removed his fingers from Silabus and placed the tip of his erection at his entrance, spreading his lover's legs.

Haseo pulled Silabus's hips onto his lap and looked at his eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked. Silabus nodded eagerly, holding on tightly to Haseo's back. "Please Haseo…" Silabus replied breathlessly. Haseo kissed him quickly before pushing forwards and inside of him. It was much harder than it was with his fingers, because well… Those were his fingers. He only got the tip just barely past the entrance when he felt Silabus tense up and gasp. Haseo touched the side of his face. "Please try to relax… It will get much better, trust me…" Haseo said soothingly, kissing his lips. Silabus had to trust him, there was no other choice. He took a breath and urged Haseo to continue. Deciding that the only way to get through this part was to get it over with quick, Haseo pulled back and thrust in all the way, causing both of them to gasp loudly.

Silabus was gritting his teeth together and had his eyes clamped shut, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. Haseo looked deeply hurt at Silabus' expression and immediately apologized when a tear fell down the brunette's cheek. "I'm so sorry…" Haseo said, kissing away his tears. Silabus slowly blinked his eyes open. "Haseo…"

"What is it?" Haseo asked concerned. Silabus smiled. "You said sorry… And truly meant it," he replied. Haseo blushed and looked away for a moment. "You've really changed Haseo."

Haseo looked back to Silabus. "And you're the one to thank for that," he said sincerely, grinning at his lover. Silabus looked completely touched, his honey-brown eyes glistening with happiness. He wrapped his arms tightly around Haseo and embraced him, completely forgetting about the pain Haseo inflicted on him by accident before. "I love you Haseo…" Silabus whispered. The brunette shifted, causing Haseo to groan.

Haseo gripped Silabus' thighs and pulled out, waiting a moment before pushing slowly back in. The pain wasn't as nearly as great as the initial penetration, but it wasn't gone yet… Silabus was patient and remembered Haseo's words, allowing him to move until the pain had receded. Haseo found a steady pace to move at and Silabus felt a new sensation starting to come in… The next time Haseo pushed in, Silabus moaned gently, placing his hands on the silver-haired teen's shoulder blades. Haseo started moving a little faster than before, receiving a delightful result. "Ahh… Mmmm…" Silabus moaned, moving his body slowly against Haseo's. They found a steady and synchronous rhythm between their bodies, one following the other's actions perfectly.

Haseo tilted Silabus' hips and thrust faster, evoking a breathy cry of pleasure from the brunette. Haseo nuzzled his face into the crook of his lover's neck and breathed rigidly, pumping in and out of Silabus rougher. Silabus made delicious sounds with each thrust, uttering words of incoherence in Haseo's ear. Haseo nibbled on Silabus' flesh as he pumped still faster, hitching and quickening Silabus' erratic breathing. Listening to Silabus' labored panting fueled Haseo's lust further and he thrust harder into his lover, until the slapping of sweat-slicked skin became audible and the rattling of the bed started.

The room became filled with heavy breathing and moaning while the air was thick with perspiration. It was clear that the two of them were quickly approaching their climax. Silabus clawed down Haseo's back as they both became overtaken by ecstasy. "Haseo… Haseo… Haseo…!" Silabus repeated passionately, punctuating each thrust. "Fuck… Fuck…" Haseo muttered. In any second…

At the same time they both saw stars and Silabus screamed, "Hase—Ryou!!!" Silabus' body convulsed and he came, muscles clamping down on Haseo and causing the younger teen to climax simultaneously. Hearing Silabus scream his real name like that was what really sent him over the edge and he arched his back, moaning loudly. "Yuuichi…!!!"

Haseo collapsed on top of Silabus, both panting heavily and covered in sweat. Silabus gently pushed Haseo off with all the strength he could use so that he would not crush him. They laid on their backs next to each other catching their breath for the next couple of minutes. Silabus turned to Haseo and smiled, brushing some silver strands of hair out of his eyes. Haseo opened his eyes and turned his head to his lover, doing the same with him. They both remained speechless for another moment, before Haseo finally spoke up. "I love you too," he said. Silabus gave him a puzzled look. "But I didn't…" "Yes you did," Haseo interrupted. "Just before we… You know," he said with a grin. "I don't remember…" Silabus replied. "Well I do, it's probably since I fucked you senseless so you can't remember anything you said," Haseo said comically. Silabus blushed at his language, but cuddled close to him.

"Thanks," spoke Haseo.

"For what?" the brunette replied.

"For earlier… That felt so damn amazing," Haseo said, turning his body to Silabus and kissing him lazily.

"Oh…" Silabus replied, blushing. "So you liked it then?"

"Mmmmm, yes… I didn't know you had such a talented mouth," the silver-haired teen smirked. "Maybe next time I'll have to try that on you…"

Silabus felt hot all over. He ducked his head to hide his cherry-red face as Haseo laughed. "But that's not all I liked. This whole night was just mind-blowing. I won't ever forget it…" Haseo added, tilting his lovers chin up to meet his eyes. Their lips met in one last passionate kiss before settling in each other's arms and muttering, "Love you…" as sleep finally put them to rest.

XXX  
END

A/N: Oh god, I hope that wasn't horridly out-of-character XD;; I tried to stay true to their personalities most of the time but I think my pervyness got the best of me. And I really doubt all that would happen on their first time (well you never know oo; bricked) but this IS a one-shot and I wanted to make it sexier XD Please give me some feedback! I hope everyone enjoyed it


End file.
